beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 15: Evil's Masquerade
Synopsis Location: At Sazuke's Lair *Sazuke: Now that I have acquired your allegiance, your first mission is at hand. *Obelisk What is your bidding my lord. *Sazuke: The Nova's are spreading out to search for my desciples. You must capture them while they are still in a group and bring them to me. *Hack Xes: What if they betray us sire, one of the Nova's has shown the ability to break our control. *Sazuke: Thats what I have you three for, follow but stay far enough behind and if he breaks the spell, destroy all of them. *The Xes': Yes sire! Location: On The Ship *Hunter: I'm worried, I haven't seen Des in a while. *Claude: His body is drained from constant battle, he needs his rest. *FastBlade: Yeah, Des will be fine! Then we'll get that dirty "Savior" back for what he did. Raymond comes out from the back of the ship *Raymond: Des' bunker door is locked *Hunter: So? he wants his privacy thats all. *FastBlade: Where in the world is Remiel? *Hunter: I believe he's in the crows nest, go give him a visit and get outta my hair. *FastBlade: It's like that? Ok then I think I will FB travels up and behind the ship and then climbs up to the crows nest to find Remiel. *FastBlade:See anything? *Remiel: Not exactly, I'm not seeing with my eyes but instead using Volan's powers to track any odd sources of energy approaching us. *FastBlade: Oooh, well do you see anything? *Remiel: *Sigh* No I don't "see" anything Fast. *FastBlade: Well keep up the good work! *Begins climbing down the crows nest* *Remiel:Wait....whats that? *FastBlade: Oh now you see something! -.- *Remiel: It's an ambush! FastBlade quickly sides down and takes the wheel of the ship *FastBlade: All crewmates! Battle Stations! ...I've always wanted to say that. *Hunter: What is FB going on about now.... *Remiel: *Runs panting* No he serious, we've senced this energy before and there coming back to finish us off. *Hunter: Crap, hurry and get Des, we'll need to link up our powers to beat them. *Remeil: Alright, I'll get him but you should now.... Ship rocks hard as it is hit by an object *Raymond: Ahhhh...know what Remmy? *Remiel: That there close! The 3 Gods appear and surround the ship. *Hunter: So It looks like we'll have to beat you guys a second time! *Raymond: Hurry up and get Des! We'll hold them off. *FastBlade: What about me? *Claude: Guard Remiel, he might take a while to bring Des here! *FastBlade: Why he shouldn't take long. *Claude: You forget Des is injured from his last battle and he'll need to start the link with full energy which will take longer so he shouldn't arrive on the battle field until then. *FastBlade: Oh I get it! *Hunter: Just Go! The Three Gods Ravage the ship *Slifer: Come with us foolish mortals! *Hunter: I think your forgetting something pal! We've beaten you before! *Obelisk: True but our power is far beyond what it was before! *Claude: And hows that! *Ra: We took the power of the Aesir that attacked with us before! *Raymond: You sick traitors! AHHHHH *Everyone: Let It Rip! *Raymond: Tyranno attack! Release the Dragon's grip on the boat! *Slifer: *Wraps body around the ship* Just try and stop me! *Raymond: Tyranno Attack! Tyranno crashes into the head of Slifer. *Raymond: Tyranno, Raptor Formation Barrage! Keep going! Tyranno zips around Slifer's body barraging it in several places, releasing its grip on the ship. *Raymond: Your not the only ones who've gotten stronger! *Hunter: Nice Raymond! Now it's my move! Mars quickly strike with your Lumino Saber! Mars (Guardian) appears and uses it's shining red saber to slash both Obelisk and Ra into the ocean. *Claude: Time to end this! Leopard use your Flash Claw! Dark Leopard (Guardian) appears and uses it's lightning (Flash) claw to shock the ocean including Slifer you is partially entagled in it, releasing its grip. *Hunter: We did it! *Voices: Not Quite! Gods Rise from the sea glowing brightly in there respective colors *Raymond: *Gulp" We might be introuble here guys... *Hunter: Hurry Remiel.... Location: As Destin's Bunker *Remiel: Comon Open Up Door! *FastBlade: Screw This! Eagle, Let It Rip! FastBlade launches Eagle into the door easily breaking it down. *Remiel: Finnaly, can't beleive I didn't try that.. *FastBlade: Whats up with his room...o.O *Remiel: What do you mean...? A dark air releases from Destin's room *Remeil: What the....? Dark Energy Fully Erupts from the room ensnaring FastBlade and Remiel. *Remeil and FastBlade:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Back at the Battle Field: *Hunter: We're getting pounded here! Time to strike back! *Slifer: Try it Mortal! *Hunter: Don't push me! Mars attack! *Mars rushes at Slifer* *Slifer: Foolsih Boy! Slifer releases a lightning blast from its second mouth that seems to have no effect on Mars. Mars crashes into Slifer crashing him through and Iceberg and knocking him into the Sea. Hunter: There we go! ....wait what! Slifer reapears from out of the sea with Mars neck in his mouth *Raymond: Hunter no! *Ra: Focus you ignorant mortal. Ra fires consecutive balls of fire at Raymond and Tyranno. *Raymond: Tyranno evade and return fire! Tyranno rushes past the blast and releases Tyranno (Guardian) to fire a giant blast of flames. Ra counters with his own blast of flames causing the two to enounter a power struggle. *Raymond: Comon Tyranno! We can do it! *Slifer: Learn to mind your surroundings boy! *Raymond: No! Slifer blasts Tyranno with lightning weakening it and allowing Ra to win the power struggles engulfing Tyranno in flames. *Raymond: Ahhh! *Saved by Claude before being engulfed in flames. *Obelsik: Like Ra said, focus on your opponent! *Obelisk strikes Leopard into the same area that Raymond, Claude and Hunter now are. *Hunter: Something must of went wrong...*cough* there still not here *Claude: they must have reinforcements we didn't forsee *Raymond: Is this really the end guys!? *Hunter: Looks like it Ray....but they won't kill us, Sazuke won't allow it. *Claude: That doesn't mean we have nothing to worry about, this will hurt....alot. *Ra: Enough of your incipid bickering you worms! Ra enters a phoenix state and rushes into incapacitate Hunter, Claude and Raymond. Ra is then crushed by a mysterious dark light that seemingly struck from out of the sky. *Raymond: Opens eyes...what was that!? *Hunter: I have no idea but look...*Looks at Ra's ashes* A mysterious man rises from from the smoke and shadows of Ra's ashes. *Masked Man: You know what they say about Phoenix's a new one is born from its ashes, but not quite in this case. *Obelisk: How could this be...who did this! *Masked Man: That would be me pal and you better get ready cause your next. *Obelisk: How dare you! I am a GOD! Obelisk goes to punch (crush) the man but is intercepted by a Dragon that appears from out of the smoke produced by Ra's smothering remains. *Masked Man: Seems like you've met Viper, he'll deal with you now. *Obelisk What is this...power! *Masked Man: *Smirks* Bye Now! *Waves goodbye* The Dragon (Viper/Guardian) opens its mouth and fires a blast of Dark energy that incinerates Obelisk. Slifer reacts quickly and raps itself around the Dragon crushing it slowly. *Slifer: I have you now! *Masked Man: What a dirty trick! You know I kinda like that about you but too bad... *Slifer: Too bad what!? *Mysterious Man: That you'll have to die now! The Dragon Slowly releases itself from Slifers grip and unentagles himself. The Dragon graps the neck of Slifer holding him far above the ship. *Masked Man: Now...dissapear! The Dragon raises Slifer all the way into the image of the Moon in the sky causing them to dissapear and them comes crashing down into the Sea finishing off Slifer. *Masked Man: Well now that, thats that. *Hunter: Who are you!? *BladePhantom: Well I'm....a menace to any rays of light to the Cosmos, a Phantom menace! To guardians and the beyblades seal within them...thats it, you can call me BladePhantom *Raymond:Blade...Phantom? *Claude: You say your a menace to guardians and beyblades but yet you saved us. *BladePhantom: Don't get the wrong Idea, I only saved you because I wanted to be the one to watch you be destroyed by my own hand, those three "Gods" were just in the way. *Hunter: So your gonna finish us now... *BladePhantom: I'll pass, your too weak now..It'll be no fun destroying you I think let you survive and become stronger before I take you down. Catch you later losers. *BladePhantom creates a beam of darkness that transports him and his guardian away. *Hunter: Go find Destin...hurry! The team heads to Destins bunker to find FastBlade, Remiel and Destin incapacitated. *Claude: I was right..they had reinforcements all right.... *Raymond: No, I know who did this. *Claude: Who? Raymond: I don't know just yet, he's just a conveluted personality hidden beind a mask. Category:Fanon Story Chapters